¿Quieres apostar?
by Airi Shiroi
Summary: Maka y Soul hacen una apuesta bastante tentadora, ¿Quien ganara? ¿Que sera lo que gane el vencedor? Mal Summary Nuevo Capi "Epílogo" A petición de las lectoras. Ahora si es el último capi XD terminado!
1. Parte I

Airi: ¡Hola otra vez! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien! Cómo siempre XD

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama. ¡Con ustedes!:

**¿Quieres apostar?**

**- Parte I -**

-¡¿Qué?

- Eso es lo que quiero… no habían condiciones ¿verdad? Pues solo te queda aceptar.

- Está bien… he perdido. Acepto mi derrota y con ello también accedo a tu petición. Haré lo que quieres…

_- Death City, apartamento de Maka y Soul. Tres días atrás –_

Maka se encontraba sentada en el sillón, con un libro en sus manos pues estaba estudiando tranquilamente cuando cierto albino se sentó junto a ella y tomando el control encendió la televisión, relajándose. La rubia cenizo se molestó ante dicha acción y en un rápido y brusco movimiento cerró el libro, sobresaltando a su compañero.

- ¿Qué ocurre Maka? – Preguntó Soul mientras miraba a su técnico, quién suspiró resignada.

- Ya ocurrió – Contestó de mala gana mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Pues me voy a mi habitación– Soul chasqueó molesto la lengua y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sabes? En ocasiones no te entiendo lo más mínimo. No estoy haciendo nada malo ¿Por qué te molestas tan fácilmente? – Y luego de decir eso, volvió a centrar su atención en el televisor.

- Exactamente por eso… no estás haciendo nada malo pero también ¡No estás haciendo nada! – Maka había estallado "una vez más" algo bastante usual en su persona. Soul se puso de pie, caminó hasta el refrigerador y de este sacó una botella de gaseosa sabor cola. – ¡Inclusive me ignoras! – Gritó Maka.

- No estoy ignorándote, Maka – Dejó la gaseosa en la mesa y fue a buscar un vaso - ¿Y qué hacías antes de que te interrumpiera? – Preguntó Soul mientras se servía gaseosa

- Entonces reconoces que me has interrumpido – Bufó la rubia bastante molesta.

- Lo lamento ¿Feliz? –

- Ajá… estaba estudiando

- ¿Estudiando?

- Pues sí, estudiando - Soul le miró unos segundos y soltó una carcajada. Pero gracias a su descuido sobrepaso el límite del vaso, comenzando a derramar el líquido. - ¡Mierda! – Gritó.

- ¡Más te vale que limpies eso! – Exclamó más molesta ahora la rubia. – Te lo mereces por burlarte de mí – Sonrió con aticismo.

- Está bien, aunque no le veo razón a que estés estudiando, es todo – Soul frunció el ceño, él también se había hartado de la actitud de su técnico. Fue a buscar un paño para limpiar y cuando regresó tomó el vaso para comenzar por la mesa, cuando Maka continuó hablando.

- Para tu información Soul Evans, está tarde cuando tú y Black Star se saltaron las clases, Stein nos informó que realizará un examen escrito de recuperación, pues en el último examen a casi todos les fue bastante mal – Y esta vez, el joven de ojos carmesí no solo tendría que limpiar lo derramado, sino que más, puesto que de sus manos resbaló el vaso debido a la sorpresa y terror que le invadieron por completo.

- ¿Ha-hablas enserio? – Preguntó Soul sin poder terminar de creerse lo que la chica de verdes ojos le había dicho.

- Claro que sí Soul… aunque tienes razón, no veo la razón de que esté estudiando. – Sonrió irónica – Pues yo saqué cien puntos, en cambio tú… - Al acabar de decir aquello, el sonrojo floreció en el rostro de Soul.

- Maka… - Susurró – Es una broma ¿Verdad? Si es así, tengo que decirte que es una broma de muy mal gusto – Ella negó con la cabeza y luego le miró

- Que no es una broma Soul… Ahora si me permites, de verdad me iré a mi habitación para así poder seguir estudiando con calma – Maka caminó hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y miró por última vez a Soul, quién estaba estupefacto en el mismo lugar - ¿Sabes Soul? Cuando acabes de limpiar, creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Aunque tal vez no sirva de mucho. Nunca sacas más de cincuenta puntos en un examen – Soul miró a Maka y no pudo evitar poner una cara de enfado mezclada con vergüenza a la vez. A la rubia cenizo eso le hizo mucha gracia y no pudo contener una risa para nada disimulada.

- Esta vez… - Susurró Soul, luego alzó la voz – Esta vez sacaré más de cincuenta puntos. Es más, sacaré cien puntos y te demostraré Maka Albarn, que puedo ser un buen alumno. Incluso mejor que Ox y tú. Maka se sorprendió y se giró cruzándose de brazos, luego de reír con sorna le retó con la mirada.

- ¿Quieres apostar, Evans?

- Claro… ¿Qué ofreces?

- Si consigues los cien puntos, haré lo que tú quieras – Le miró altiva, la sonrisa burlesca no desaparecía de su rostro.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera?

- Lo que tú quieras…

- ¿Estás segura? Luego no te arrepientas – Una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios de Soul, enseñándole su filosa dentadura a su compañera, quién seguía desafiándole con la mirada.

- Estoy completamente segura. Pero si yo gano… - Soul alzó una ceja cuestionándole con la mirada – Si yo gano, tú serás quien haga lo que yo quiera… ¿Estás seguro de que aún quieres continuar con esto?

- Por supuesto, estoy confiado en que ganaré

- Y yo estoy segura de que no conseguirás los cien puntos. Stein ha dicho que esta vez tenemos que ganarnos el puntaje, porque será el doble de difícil… tienes todas las posibilidades de perder la apuesta Soul – Maka rió y se fue por fin a su habitación. A Soul se le desfiguró el rostro luego de oír aquella última frase que salió de los labios de Maka.

- Al parecer… la he cagado – Y luego de eso rió. – Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás…

Continuará…

Airi: Escribí este Fic, porque se paso por mi loca mente x3 y es de cuatro capítulos, así que si les gusta este pues me paso a subir el otro lo antes posible. Por cierto, intentaré subir el siguiente capìtulo de "La falsa Eva del nuevo Siglo" mañana XD sin falta, y el siguiente tal vez lo tenga listo para el lunes, que ya llevo la mitad escrito de ese. Así que no se desesperen :3

¿Reviews?


	2. Parte II

Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo no muy bien, pero sobreviviendo :D Espero que ustedes estén mucho mejor que yo.

Dejándoles el segundo capítulo de este Fic. Espero que les guste

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama. ¡Con ustedes!:

**¿Quieres apostar?**

**- Parte II -**

_- Death City, Shibusen. Dos días antes del examen –_

Una nueva clase con Stein, y yo intentando concentrarme en su aburrida materia. Y todo por una estúpida pero tentadora apuesta que hice con Maka. Le miré de soslayo, ella estaba escribiendo yo-que-se apuntes de lo que Stein está hablando en estos momentos. Bostecé y sentí como un bisturí rozó mi mejilla. Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y miré a quién había estado a punto de asesinarme.

- Presta atención a la clase Evans… o ¿Será que quieres que te diseccione? – Negué con la cabeza, Maka me miró con vergüenza ajena y sonrió nerviosa.

- Lo mejor será que te centres en la clase Soul – Murmuró – O perderás la apuesta… – Sonrió y volvió a sumergirse en sus notas. Esto definitivamente no es nada cool. Miré el libro que tenía en mis manos, nada me hacía sentido. Un montón de ecuaciones que no comprendía del todo, peor aún ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el Shibusen? Suspiré cansado…

¡Ya sé que es lo que voy a hacer!

Al finalizar las clases me acerqué a nuestro amigo Kid, él de seguro puede ayudarme a estudiar.

- Hey Kid – Exclamé, él al instante me miró. Caminábamos saliendo del salón, miré por última vez a Maka, quién al parecer se percató de que es lo que estaba planeando. Ella nunca me dijo que no podía pedir ayuda para estudiar, de cualquier modo no importa el método, sino el resultado.

- Hola Soul – Me saludo - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – Preguntó sin digresiones. Sé que es poco usual que yo me acerque a alguien, claro alguien que no sea Black Star. Reconoceré que hay ocasiones en las que estoy… ce-ce-celo…so de Kid, y de la cercanía que en ocasiones tiene con Maka pero… bien, como decía volviendo al tema, ¡no importa el método, sino el resultado!

- Si… ¿Sabes que en dos días será el examen? – El asintió con la cabeza, al parecer no comprendía la razón de que estuviera allí con él, intentando entablar una conversación.

- Claro… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Kid, no soy una persona que se ande con rodeos – Suspiré, Kid me miró aún sin comprender del todo. Continué - Sé que por ser un Shinigami sabes más sobre las almas que cualquier otro estudiante. ¿Me ayudas a estudiar? Tengo que sacar un puntaje perfecto en este examen. – Kid me miró con interés y dejo de caminar, al parecer meditando lo que me respondería. Yo también deje de caminar y le miré, esperando a que su respuesta fuera afirmativa. A los pocos minutos volvimos a caminar y él respondió.

- Esta bien, te ayudaré pero me gustaría saber que te llevó a ese cambio tan repentino – Rió. Y luego exclamó: - Tal vez… ¿Quieres conquistar a Maka? – Sentí mis mejillas arder, y por tanto sospeche que estaba ruborizado. Miré en otra dirección para que Kid no se percatara de mi sonrojo y contesté

- ¡Claro que no! No hace falta tener un puntaje perfecto para conquistar a Maka – Sonreí – De ser así, Maka sería novia de Ox. – Volví a mirar a Kid. Se veía ¿Decepcionado?

- Ya veo… entonces ¿Qué es lo que te motiva, Soul? – Preguntó sin preámbulos.

- Una apuesta – Sonreí al recordar lo que Maka me había dicho: "Si consigues los cien puntos, haré lo que tú quieras" Y vaya que aprovecharía si gano, y ganaré.

- ¿Una apuesta? – Alzó una ceja interrogándome, yo reí por lo bajo ante su mirada.

- Si… una apuesta – Le contesté.

- ¿No será… que Maka tiene algo que ver en ella? – Cuando él dijo esa frase me pregunte. ¿Será correcto seguir con este plan? ¿Y si mejor le pido ayuda a un maestro? Tal vez un maestro no sea tan curioso como Kid. Chasquee la lengua con molestia mirando a Kid, quien me observaba con una sonrisa mordaz.

- Entonces Maka si tiene algo que ver en ella, deduje bien – Y esta vez fue él quien rió. – Soul, si te ayudo y ganas la apuesta… - Suspiró, se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras yo le miraba esperando a que él terminara su oración – Quiero parte de lo que ganes… - ¡¿Qué? Es que… ¡No! jamás… ¡Jamás compartiría mi premio con Kid! ¡¿Está loco? Es decir, Maka es mía y no pienso compartirla con él… Espera… ¡¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? No sé qué cara habré puesto, pero Kid hizo un gesto de espanto.

- Está bien si no quieres aceptar, simplemente ve y pídele ayuda a otra persona – Yo me detuve y el siguió su camino. Me miró y se encogió de hombros, pero en ningún momento se detuvo.

- Lo haré, gracias por nada Kid – Dije, no sé si él habrá escuchado pero no me importó. Plan B: pedirle ayuda a Tsubaki y Black Star, de seguro ellos estudiarán. ¿Qué más da si estudio con ellos? Entonces me puse de camino a la casa donde viven ambos.

Horas más tarde, estaba en el domicilio de Black Star con Tsubaki, nosotros dos intentando estudiar mientras Tsubaki estaba preparando unos bocadillos para el momento.

- ¿Qué bicho te ha picado, eh Soul? – Me preguntó Black Star mientras hacía flexiones pues había respondido mal a la última pregunta que había formulado.

- Bueno, si te refieres a porqué estoy estudiando con tanto interés, es muy simple… ¡Ganaré una apuesta que hice con Maka! – Tsubaki venía con una pequeña bandeja en sus manos y la depositó en la mesa para que comenzáramos a comer.

- ¿Es en serio? – Me preguntó esta vez dejando de lado sus flexiones y volviendo a la mesa para degustar los alimentos. - ¡Gracias Tsubaki! – Y comenzó a comer.

- Claro, ¡no pienso perder ante esa ñoña! – Y yo también probé lo que Tsubaki había preparado. Me sorprendí al saber que cocina bastante bien.

- ¿Y podemos saber que apostaron? – Preguntó Tsubaki con timidez

- Bueno eso… - No pude evitar sonrojarme, así que miré el plato con comida para que pasara desapercibido pero no funcionó. – Si yo gano, Maka tiene que hacer lo que yo quiera, pero si ella gana… - Tsubaki me interrumpió.

- Tú tienes que hacer lo que Maka-chan quiera ¿verdad? – Sonrió.

- Así es… - Black Star me miró sorprendido.

- Me pregunto que le pedirías a Maka si ganaras, Soul… porque es un hecho que ¡no ganaras! – Y soltó una risotada. Eso me molesto un poco ¿Es que ni siquiera mi mejor amigo me tiene un poquito de fe?

- Imagino que algo pervertido, viniendo de Soul-kun – Exclamó Tsubaki mientras su rostro se ruborizaba.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! – Volví a ruborizarme por enésima vez. No puedo evitarlo, pensar que puedo pedirle lo que yo quiera…

- ¡¿Estás seguro? – Gritó Black Star mientras acercaba su rostro al mío mirándome inquisitivamente. No pude evitar hacerme hacia atrás, estaba poniéndome los nervios de punta.

- Sí, bueno lo mejor es que regrese ya a casa, se está haciendo tarde y tal vez Maka esté preocupada por mí.

- Jo… Así que te inquieta que Maka se preocupe ¿Será eso… o tal vez…? – Volvió a reír, pero esta vez fue silenciado por Tsubaki, quién le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- Lo lamento, Soul-kun… si quieres te acompaño a la puerta – Se disculpo Tsubaki y yo me puse de pie, ella me acompaño hasta la salida.

- No te preocupes, aún no sé que pedirle a Maka si gano – Sonreí – Pero tal vez tengan razón, no debo ilusionarme porque puede que pierda… pero así también puede que gane ¿verdad? – Tsubaki asintió con la cabeza.

- Nos vemos mañana para seguir estudiando ¿Ok?

- Claro, Soul-kun. Nos vemos mañana – Sonrió y se despidió con un ademán de mano. Comencé a caminar en dirección al departamento, mientras sentí como Tsubaki cerró la puerta. No llevaba mucho rato caminando cuando escuché a Tsubaki gritándole a Black Star no sé qué cosa, solo sé que le estaba gritando. Me giré para ver la casa, pero nada sucedió. Por un momento pensé que Black Star saldría a decirme algo como que no me aproveche de Maka o quien sabe que más. Suspiré y me quedé pensando todo el camino de regreso en… ¿Qué le pediré a Maka si gano la apuesta? Y una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, dando paso a una risa algo maquiavélica.

- Más vale que te prepares Maka… perderás y harás lo que yo quiera… - Y seguí riendo un rato, aunque aún no tenía del todo claro que le pediría, pero tal vez Black Star y Tsubaki tengan razón, y sea algo… pervertido.

Al rato llegue a casa y entré, estaba oscuro Maka no se encontraba en casa ¿Dónde estará? Encendí la luz y estaba Blair durmiendo plácidamente en el sillón.

- Blair ¿Dónde está Maka? – Pregunté, ella me miró en su forma gatuna y se desperezó estirándose como suelen hacerlo los gatos.

- Hola, Soul-kun – Me saludo – Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿Maka? La verdad es que no la he visto llegar desde que se fueron en la mañana a Shibusen – Y se volvió a su forma humana. - ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? – Preguntó.

- No, he comido con Black Star y Tsubaki, gracias – Exclamé y me fui directo a mi habitación. Me preocupa que Maka no haya llegado aún.

- ¿Qué harás Soul-kun? ¿No quieres divertirte un rato conmigo? – Se asomó a la puerta Blair, puesto que estaba abierta.

- No, tengo que estudiar para un examen – Respondí a su interrogante.

- ¿Otro examen? – Me miró con sorpresa mientras entraba caminando seductoramente.

- Sí, otro examen así que no me molestes ¿Vale? – Y no me hizo el mínimo de caso. Me abrazó y comenzó a asfixiarme con esos dos grandes motivos que me provocan derrame nasal. Y en eso estaba cuando sentí a Maka exclamar:

- ¡Estoy de regreso, Soul! – Y se imaginarán que pasó a continuación… Si, precisamente eso. Maka se asomó por la puerta y al verme así, pues me dio una buena golpiza y se fue muy molesta a su cuarto. Luego de reaccionar, y de que Blair intentara en vano reanimarme, cuando estaba ya un poco más consciente fui a la habitación de Maka para disculparme.

- Oye Maka… - Exclamé parado afuera de su habitación, ella abrió la puerta y yo le miré.

- ¿Sí? – Estaba molesta, se notaba por su tono de voz.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunté.

- Ah era eso… ¿Te pregunté dónde estuviste tú durante todo el día? – Exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no estuve en casa todo el día? – Pregunté, ella se sonrojo inmediatamente.

- Yo… no lo sabía, es solo que… - Le interrumpí.

- No importa donde yo estuve, pero si me importa dónde estabas tú – Insistí.

- Bueno, eso no es de tu incumbencia… Y recuerda que este día ya acabo y solo te queda un día más para estudiar, así que no pierdas tu tiempo Soul – Y cerró la puerta en mi cara. Eso me molestó demasiado ¿Por qué no me quiso decir donde estaba? Creo que me tomaré en serio eso de que le pediré algo pervertido… Sonreí ante mi pensamiento. Bueno, sea lo que sea que le pida a Maka, primero debo estudiar para sacar cien puntos y luego veremos. ¡Pero sigo molesto porque no quiso decirme donde estaba! Regrese resignado a mi cuarto, y luego de echar a Blair de este, cosa que fue bastante complicada, para así retomar mis estudios.

Continuará…

Airi: Y aquí acaba este capítulo ¿Reviews? Tengo ya el otro capítulo escrito, se que este no quedo muy bien, personalmente no me convence del todo XD en fin, el siguiente se los dejo el lunes o el martes según mi tiempo lo dicte.

¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? Son bien recibidas x3


	3. Parte III

Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo mejor que antes :D

Dejándoles el penúltimo capítulo de este Fic, y aunque el anterior no me gusto mucho, espero que este sea mejor. Ojalá que les guste

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama. ¡Con ustedes!:

**¿Quieres apostar?**

**- Parte III -**

_- Death City, Shibusen. Un día antes del examen –_

Hacía buen rato que las clases habían comenzado y yo llegaba tarde gracias a mi querido compañero, que según él no pudo dormir bien en toda la noche por quedarse estudiando hasta tarde, pero creo que el no haberle dicho dónde estaba ayer y porqué llegue tarde también influyeron en eso.

- Gracias Soul, por tu culpa hemos llegado tarde – Le dije, se le notaba cansado y venía con las manos en los bolsillos mirando el suelo.

- Bueno, fue también tu culpa. Nadie te pidió que me esperaras… ¿O será que no querías venir sola? – Me miró con una sonrisa torcida, no pude evitar sonrojarme, está bien reconozco que me gusta venirme a Shibusen en su compañía pero no hace falta que se burle de mi por ello ¿o sí?

- No, es solo para que no te preocupes porque me puede pasar algo si vengo sola – Esta vez fue mi turno para atacar. Él fue quién se ruborizó ahora y miró en otra dirección, chasqueando molesto su lengua.

- Si tan solo me dijeras porque llegaste tarde… - Exclamó.

- ¿Aún estás preocupado por eso? – Ambos estábamos de pie fuera del salón, esperando a que la clase terminara para así poder ingresar a la siguiente.

- No, cómo crees… no me interesa saber porque llegaste tarde, sino dónde estabas y con quién – Suspiró.

- Esta bien, te lo diré Soul… pero no te molestes ¿Bien? – Le dije, él me miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que me molestaré? – Preguntó.

- Bueno, cuando te vi salir con Kid, mi curiosidad fue mayor y… al principio los seguí para saber si mis sospechas eran correctas y le pedirías ayuda a Kid para estudiar, luego no sé porque desististe y te fuiste en otra dirección, entonces seguí a Kid para preguntarle, quién me pidió una cita – Sonreí sin saber que caos provocaría por decirte todo aquello.

- ¿Me seguiste? Espera… ¡¿Tuviste una cita con Kid? – Gritaste, a los pocos segundos Stein salió del salón y nos miró con furia.

- Escuchen Maka y Soul, estoy intentando enseñar a los demás y explicarles de que tratará el examen, a ninguno de los que estamos adentro nos interesa si uno de ustedes tuvo una cita con el hijo de Shinigami-sama ¿entienden eso? – Ambos nos sonrojamos y asentimos con la cabeza en completo silencio. – Ahora pueden entrar, a ver si así se callan… o ¡tendré que diseccionarlos! – Y rió ante aquella declaración. A veces Soul es realmente estúpido. Al entrar, Kid me sonrió con complicidad y Soul chasqueó molesto su lengua para murmurar algo que no alcancé a escuchar. ¿Estará celoso? De ser así, mi plan está marchando a la perfección. Sonreí sin que mi compañero lo notara y luego me concentré en la clase. No puedo olvidar que mañana será el examen y Soul… ¡Perderá la apuesta! Y es que no suelo ser una tramposa, pero si no hago algo al respecto, puede ser que Soul saque cien puntos. Realmente se está esforzando demasiado y sé que si se lo propone, Soul obtendrá el puntaje perfecto. Me aterra la idea de pensar en que me pediría Soul si gana la apuesta ¿Qué tal si es algo humillante? Peor aún ¿Algo… pervertido? ¡No! Sentí mi cara entibiarse ante aquellos pensamientos, no puedo pensar que Soul me pidiera algo así, es más, él ni siquiera siente atracción por mí. ¿Por qué habría de pedirme algo indecoroso cuando Blair está disponible para él la mayor parte del día? Bien, intentaré prestar atención para no ser yo quien saque una baja calificación, porque eso sí que sería vergonzoso.

Al finalizar las clases me percaté de que Soul se acercó a Black Star y Tsubaki.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – Preguntó mi compañero a Black Star, quién dio una gran risotada y luego asintió.

- Claro – Respondió, Soul me dio una mirada y yo le sonreí, cuando Kid llegó junto a mí. Mi compañero cambió la expresión de su rostro a una de molestia, yo amplié mi sonrisa y miré a Kid.

- ¿Estás segura de querer continuar con esto? – Me preguntó Kid mientras sonreía con dulzura, ambos depositamos nuestra mirada en Soul, quien se estaba retirando del salón junto a Black Star y Tsubaki

- Claro, si no hacemos esto… Soul puede sacar el mejor puntaje. ¿Sabes lo riesgoso que es eso para mí?

- ¿De verdad crees que se pondrá celoso y por eso descuidará sus estudios? Eso me suena más a un plan de Soul – Y luego de escuchar aquella frase, reí divertida.

- Lo sé, pero también sé que esto no pasará desapercibido para él… por cierto Kid ¿Por qué accediste a mi plan? – Le pregunté, es obvio que Kid no se prestaría para un juego tan sucio solo porque sí.

- Fácil… ayer le propuse a Soul que si él ganaba la apuesta debía compartir conmigo su premio y se negó… ¿Sabes por qué? – Preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza.

- Porque Soul no quiere compartirte con nadie, no hace falta leer mentes para darse cuenta de eso – Se rió con burla, yo le miré con sorpresa ¿Soul… no quiere compartirme? Kid continuó– Y ¿Sabes cómo ha de sentirse ahora que estás saliendo conmigo? – Sentí la culpabilidad caer pesada sobre mis hombros. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Soul se está esforzando por conseguir el puntaje acordado y yo… tan cobardemente estoy haciendo esto para ganar… no lo puedo creer.

- ¿Maka?... – Preguntó Kid mirándome, esperando a que yo le dijera algo.

- Lo lamento Kid… yo… - Suspiré y me arme de valor para continuar – Ayudare a Soul a estudiar –Kid me observó con sorpresa y luego sonrió - Eso debiste decírmelo antes ¿No lo crees? – Exclamó y al acabar, depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante aquella acción.

- Tú… Kid, lo hiciste a propósito ¿no es así? – Pregunté mientras el acariciaba mi cabeza con una de sus manos.

- Claro que sí. Eres una persona maravillosa Maka, Soul tiene suerte de tener una técnico tan especial como tú. – Suspiraste – Pero veo que los dos son un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? Tímidos tal vez sea la palabra… o podría ser… tontos, por no darse cuenta de los sentimientos que intentan esconder el uno por el otro.

- Kid… - Sonreí – Gracias por ayudarme… bueno ya me voy

- Claro, nos vemos mañana y ¡Suerte con Soul! – Me sonroje otra vez, pero Kid no pudo verme ya que yo salí corriendo en la dirección por la cual había visto a Soul irse, quería encontrarlo antes de que él llegase a casa de Black Star, sino no tendría el valor de ir y llamarlo para "ayudarle a estudiar". Ya no me importa si gano o no la estúpida apuesta, porque me di cuenta de algo más importante que eso. No puedo creer que haya ignorado este sentimiento por culpa de una estúpida apuesta, que pese a ser tentadora no es más importante que el gran cariño que le tengo a mi arma.

Estuve corriendo unos minutos, cuando a lo lejos vislumbre la silueta de mis compañeros, pero no les gritaría pues eso definitivamente no va conmigo. Ellos caminaban tranquilamente, mientras se reían de que-se-yo que cosa, cuando los alcancé escuche a Soul exclamar lo siguiente:

- Vaya que se arrepentirá Maka cuando gane la apuesta y le pida lo que tengo en mente – Y rió al finalizar aquella frase. ¡¿En qué demonios estará pensando Soul? Aclaré mi garganta lista para gritarle que es un pervertido cuando…

- Maka-chan ¿Por qué nos estás siguiendo? – Preguntó Tsubaki, acto seguido Black Star y Soul se giraron para verme, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- ¿Así que aún me estás siguiendo, Maka? – Soul me escudriño con la mirada, mientras una enorme sonrisa cargada de burla se dibujaba en sus labios.

- ¿Siguiendo? – Soltó Black Star a modo de pregunta.

- Maka-chan ¿También… es una pervertida? – Tsubaki se asombró luego de decir aquello, Black Star acercó su rostro al mío, mientras yo me sonrojaba aún más si es que eso era posible.

- Lo sabía, ustedes dos son tal para cual – Black Star sonrió – Pero no se preocupen, su Dios está complacido de que sean tan buena pareja – Acto seguido comenzó a reír de forma molesta.

- ¿Pareja? – Pregunté mirando a Soul, el alzó los hombros dándome a entender que no sabía de lo que Black Star estaba hablando

- Supongo que se refiere a que somos buenos compañeros – Argumento Soul.

- Claro – Agregué.

- Y… ¿En qué podemos ayudarte, Maka? – Tsubaki intentaba silenciar a Black Star, quien no paraba de reír, así que yo aproveche para hablar.

- Soul… ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar? – Y me sonroje por enésima vez, supliqué a Shinigami-sama que Soul no se percatara pero… lo hizo. Black Star dejo de carcajearse y situó mi mirada en mí, mientras que Tsubaki sonreía con dulzura.

- ¿Eh? – Exclamó Soul sin poder creerse lo que le había dicho

- Pero Maka-chan, pensamos que no querrías ayudar a Soul-kun pues de ese modo… perderías la apuesta – Yo negué con la cabeza

- Te equivocas Tsubaki – Sonreí con seguridad – Aunque sea yo quien ayude a Soul a estudiar, nadie asegura que saque un buen puntaje… después de todo, estamos hablando de Soul Evans – Los tres me miraron con sorpresa, a los segundos Tsubaki y Black Star estallaron en risas, mientras que el sonrojo se presentaba en el rostro de mi arma.

- Vale Maka, esa me las pagarás… - Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a tirarme para comenzar a caminar – Nos veremos mañana cuando comiencen las clases – Exclamó Soul mientras con la mano libre se despedía de Black Star y Tsubaki, quienes no paraban de reír.

- Adiós, y gracias por ayudar a Soul ayer con sus estudios – Me despedí también de mis amigos, y ellos retomaron su camino, al igual que nosotros el nuestro.

- Oye Maka… ¿Estás segura de que quieres ayudarme a estudiar? – Preguntó Soul sin mirarme

- ¿Debo repetirlo? – Suspiré – Soul, estoy confiada en que no sacarás los cien puntos, ni siquiera aunque Ox te enseñara, ni siquiera aunque vieras las respuestas con anticipación serías capaz de sacar cien puntos – Solté mi mano de la suya, pareció molestarse por la acción pero no comentó al respecto. Continuamos el resto del camino en silencio ¿Se habrá molestado? Al llegar, Blair no se encontraba en casa, mejor así. Cuanto antes, nos dispusimos a estudiar.

Las horas avanzaban y Soul y yo no hablábamos de nada que no fuera de la materia que debíamos estudiar, hasta que Soul preguntó:

- ¿Te gusta Kid? – La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, la verdad no pensé que iría a importarle tanto. Quise mirarle a los ojos, pero él no me dio chance de hacerlo. Seguía mirando el libro que descansaba en sus manos, pero no parecía estar sumido en la lectura.

- De ser así ¿Habría algún problema? – Contesté sin notar el desagrado en mi voz. Realmente me molestó que preguntara eso ¿Cómo puede pensar que me gusta Kid? Eso solo fue una treta nada más. Aunque bien, yo le di motivos para que lo pensara, pero ¿Cómo él hace lo mismo con Blair? Y no por eso yo he pensado que le gusta Blair… ¿O tal vez si lo he pensado?

- Entonces si sientes algo por él – Fuertemente cerró el libro, haciendo que me sobresaltara ¿Se ha molestado?

- Yo no he dicho… - Me interrumpió.

- Será mejor que lo olvides – Esta vez me miró directo a los ojos. Será que Soul… intenta decirme que yo…

- ¿Soul… acaso…? – Volvió a interrumpirme.

- Hoy he visto a Kid mientras le pedía a Chrona que fuese su novia, y ella accedió. – Soltó mientras acariciaba mi cabeza con brusquedad – Lo siento Maka – Y yo preocupada por los sentimientos de este imbécil… Me puse de pie y le miré -¿Tanto te ha dolido? – Se puso de pie él también y me abrazo. Me sorprendí ante su movimiento.

- No te preocupes, Kid no es el único chico en Death City – Sentí como una venita se marcaba en mi cien, Soul estaba sacándome de mis casillas. Me solté de su abrazo y le observé

- Soul… eres un completo… ¡Estúpido! – Suspiré - ¿Cómo has pensado que me gusta Kid? – Pregunté, él me miraba con sorpresa.

- Pero yo pensé que… - Le interrumpí.

- No, a mi me gusta… - Sentí mis mejillas arder, había vuelto a sonrojarme y no podía ocultarlo. Soul me miró con sorpresa ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? – Me gusta otra persona… - Finalicé. Para mi suerte, Soul no profundizó en el tema, así que ambos seguimos estudiando sin retomar otro tema que no fuera para el examen.

_- Death City, apartamento de Maka y Soul. Día del examen –_

Desperté y me percaté de que me había quedado dormida en el mesón, miré junto a mí. Soul también estaba dormido, y un hilillo de baba caía de sus labios. Sonreí, a veces es tan tonto ¿Cómo no comprende que yo…? Suspiré y me sorprendí de mis pensamientos ¿Yo estoy enamorada de Soul? Me quedé atónita ante mi descubrimiento, si lo sé. Desde hace tiempo siento atracción por mi compañero y me pasan cosas con él pero no pensé que yo…

Me puse de pie y me percaté de que algo cubría mi espalda, una manta cayó al suelo en el momento que me paré. ¿Será que me dormí antes que Soul? Entonces él me cubrió.

- Soul… - Murmuré. Pero ese pequeño murmullo fue suficiente para incomodar a mi compañero, quien comenzó a despertarse.

- ¿Maka? – Restregó sus ojos con sus manos y luego me miró. Yo le sonreí y él se sonrojo. – Esto no es nada cool – Soltó, yo reí sigilosamente, cuando limpio su boca.

- Tal vez… ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – Pregunté.

- ¿Jueves? – Respondió mi arma mientras se ponía de pie.

- Si pero también… es ¡El día del examen!

- ¡El examen! – Gritó Soul con horror en su rostro - ¡No recuerdo nada de lo que estudie! – Reí con burla ante aquella declaración.

- Lo siento… en realidad, debo reconocer que no lo siento – Sonreí triunfal - ¡Perderás Soul! Y ya sé que es lo que quiero que hagas

- Bromeaba Maka – Sonrió también - Recuerdo todo con claridad – Y luego de decir eso, se fue directo al baño. Esa broma sí que no me gusto nada… ¿Qué haré si Soul saca los cien puntos?

- ¡Estás perdida Maka! – Gritó desde el baño, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Creo que si estoy perdida…

Continuará…

Airi: ¿Cómo le irá a Soul en el examen? Nyajajajaja sore wa himitsu desu :3

Si quieren saberlo, tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo, el desenlace xD

O por cierto, quería preguntarles ¿Quieren lemmon?

Si la respuesta es afirmativa, puede que me tarde un poco en subir el ultimo capitulo, pero tal vez la espera valga la pena ¿verdad? Bien, sin más que decir y esperando que me dejen review para saber su respuesta

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Parte IV

Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy muy feliz :D

La verdad no pensé que el Fic fuese a gustar TwT OMG! De verdad, casi me dio un infarto…

Pensé ¿De verdad es mi Fic? Y me respondí… bueno no sé :o así que me lave la cara, pellizque mi mejilla y me dije… si es mi Fic x3 Ok… ¡me emocione!

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama. ¡Con ustedes!:

**¿Quieres apostar?**

**- Parte IV -**

_- Death City, Shibusen. Día del examen –_

–El examen tendrá una duración de una hora – Exclamó el maestro a cargo mientras miraba a los alumnos, quienes estaban bastante nerviosos– Comiencen ahora – Todos miraron la hoja que se encontraba en sus manos, Soul la examinó cuidadosamente con la mirada y se dijo mentalmente… ¡Puedo hacerlo! Definitivamente ¡Sacaré esos cien puntos!

Maka haciendo lo propio, también leyó detenidamente su examen, no podía sacar menos puntaje que Ox, había estudiado tanto ¿Para nada? Claro que no, ella era una alumna prodigio, y si Soul podía sacar un buen puntaje ¿Por qué ella no? Ella era Maka Albarn, no podía sacar menos de cien puntos. Tomó su lápiz y escribió su nombre para comenzar a responder, cuando observó sin disimulo a su compañero ahora situado junto a Black Star se sorprendió al verlo escribir animadamente. ¡No podía creerlo! Soul estaba tan concentrado anotando en aquella hoja… sintió el pánico apoderarse de ella. Él se había esforzado tanto estudiando, que ya no le cabía duda alguna de que el albino sacaría los cien puntos. A los pocos minutos se percató de que estaba mirando a su arma como una boba y no había escrito absolutamente nada excepto su nombre, entonces se concentró en su examen, aunque estaba sumamente nerviosa no podía distraerse pensando en cómo le iría a Soul, cuando a ella ya se le estaba haciendo difícil dedicarse a contestar su propio examen, solo por estar al pendiente de él.

Los minutos pasaban, todos estaban en completo silencio, los alumnos intentando concentrarse en su propio examen, inclusive Black Star se veía concentrado escribiendo, Liz y Patty… bueno ellas… pasemos a Kid, quién intentaba anotar simétricamente su nombre y cuando ya faltaban pocos segundos para finalizar el examen lo logró, pero se sumió en una enorme depresión al notar que las preguntas del examen no eran exactamente ocho. En fin, Tsubaki estaba estupefacta observando que su técnico no estaba haciendo trampa, pero se percato de que estaba en la misma situación que Maka "prestando atención a su compañero y no dedicándose a su propio examen" así que decidió simplemente encomendar a Black Star a Shinigami-sama y dedicarse a lo suyo.

Cuando el examen acabo, hubo un suspiro general, el maestro les pidió que entregasen la hoja y salieran del salón. Indicó también que los resultados estarían publicados al día siguiente, por lo que Soul y Maka aún tendrían que esperar un día más para conocer el puntaje obtenido, y los nervios los carcomían por dentro.

– ¿Y cómo te fue? – Preguntó la rubia cenizo a su compañero intentando así romper la tensión en el ambiente, aunque no sirvió de mucho

– Bien… ¿A ti? – Contestó con otra interrogante el albino sin mirar a su técnico, pues se sentía un poco mal por decirlo de alguna manera. Definitivamente sabía que no le había ido bien, sino ¡Excelente! Jamás en su vida había encontrado tan fácil un examen

– Bien – Suspiró y notó que Kid se acercaba a ellos, a Soul le recorrió un escalofrío y un mal presentimiento le invadió. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Kid?

– Hola – Saludo y sonrió a sus amigos - ¿Qué tal les ha ido en el examen? – Preguntó y miró con curiosidad a Soul, quien desvió la mirada situándola en algún punto vacio solo para no mirar a su compañero.

– Bien… – Murmuró, Kid le miró extrañado y como se percato de que Soul estaba algo antisocial en aquel entonces depositó su atención en Maka.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? – Le sonrió esperando a que la chica le contestará que muy bien, pero eso no fue así.

– Bueno Kid… no lo sé – Suspiró – Estaba algo desconcentrada y… espero que todo vaya bien – Sonrió con dulzura y Kid también lo hizo

– Verás que sacarás cien

– Gracias… por cierto Kid ¿Cómo va todo con Chrona? – Kid puso una cara de confusión al tiempo que Soul se estremeció. ¿Tenía que preguntar justamente eso? ¿En su presencia?

– Cómo va… ¿Qué cosa, Maka? – Cuestionó el Shinigami sin comprender a que se refería su amiga

– No seas tímido Kid, Soul ya me contó que estás de novio con Chrona

– ¿Qué Soul hizo qué? – Kid miró a Soul, quién comenzó a silbar intentando hacerles creer que él no sabía de que estaban hablando – Soul Eater… ¿Qué es lo que andas diciendo por allí a mis espaldas? – Y el aludido se quedó en completo silencio esperando que su técnico le diese un Maka-Chop, pero eso nunca llegó. Entonces miró confundido a sus compañeros, quienes le miraban ¿Desilusionados?

– No puedo creer que tus celos lleguen a tanto Soul – Exclamó Kid mientras le miraba con rabia reprimida. El albino solo les miró y luego de eso comenzó a caminar en dirección al departamento que compartía con Maka.

– ¡¿No dirás nada Soul? – Gritó Maka esperanzada en que su arma le diese una explicación, pero esta nunca llego y solo se quedo observando como él se marchaba en completo silencio, sin voltear a mirarles una sola vez.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? – Kid suspiró y miró a su acompañante. - ¿De verdad Soul te dijo eso? – Maka asintió con la cabeza y luego miró a Kid, quien parecía estar meditando. – Ya veo… entonces, eso quiere decir que… Soul se ha dado cuenta – Exclamó y miró con determinación a la chica junto a él.

– ¿Soul se ha dado cuenta?... ¿De qué? – Preguntó inocentemente la chica de verdes ojos mientras miraba a su interlocutor. Kid tomó por los hombros a la muchacha sin brusquedad y la miró a los ojos fijamente.

– De que me gustas, Maka Albarn… – Al finalizar aquella frase, Maka se quedó completamente muda, ella jamás pensó que Kid, uno de sus mejores amigos pudiese sentir atracción por ella.

– Kid yo… – Kid la silenció de inmediato, sin preguntarle siquiera en un rápido movimiento capturó los labios de la rubia cenizo con los suyos. Maka no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación, cuando Kid intentó profundizar el beso Maka se separó de él y la tristeza le invadió.

– Lo siento… no debí hacerlo pero no pude evitarlo, en verdad deseaba besarte – Kid se sonrojó al instante y desvió su mirada de la de Maka. – Sé que no correspondes a mis sentimientos, así que olvidemos esto ¿bien? – Maka asintió en silencio, estaba de acuerdo en ello. A pesar de que Kid le había robado su primer beso, debían olvidar que aquello había ocurrido, pues ella no sentía lo mismo por Kid.

– Discúlpame – Fue lo único que susurró Maka antes de salir corriendo de allí. Necesitaba aclarar su mente, pensar en lo que había ocurrido e intentar olvidarse de lo que su amigo le había dicho, de la forma que fuera pero intentando evitar que la amistad que ambos tenían se estropeara.

Soul Pov

Caminaba molesto en dirección al apartamento ¿Por qué justamente tenía que llegar Kid y dejar todo peor de lo que estaba? Recordé encolerizado lo que Kid me había dicho cuando le pedí que me ayudara a estudiar… "Quiero parte de lo que ganes…" claro, como no me di cuenta antes… o sí Soul, te diste cuenta a tiempo, pero no pensaste en ninguna otra excusa que darle a tu compañera. Yo tuve la culpa ¿Por qué mierda tuve que preguntarle eso? Ya lo sé, de verdad pensé que a Maka le gustaba Kid pero… ¿Tanto me molesta eso? ¿Por qué? Es decir, Maka es una chica agresiva, sin atractivo y completamente plana… pero existe algo en ella que la hace diferente al resto. Me detuve unos segundos y revolví mi cabello molesto ¡¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así? ¡Odio este tipo de sensaciones! Además… aunque gane la apuesta y le pida a Maka lo que quiero… ella aceptará, no puede negarse pero ira en contra de su voluntad. Yo no quiero que ella se sienta forzada a eso… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Luego de tanto caminar llegué a mi hogar, entré y por suerte no había nadie, así que pasé directo a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama… y cómo el buen imbécil que soy en ocasiones –Y no es que yo piense que soy un imbécil, es que Maka me lo recuerda cada tanto– me quedé toda la tarde pensando en qué estará haciendo mi compañera en estos momentos… en compañía de Kid. ¡Maldición! Cerré mis ojos intentando relajarme… y sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormido.

Maka Pov

Luego de quitarme de encima a Kid –Quién por cierto me dejo medio choqueada– caminaba de regreso lo más rápido que podía al apartamento ¿Por qué Soul me mintió? No lo comprendo… Está bien, lo admito… yo comencé con esto, tal vez es mi culpa que esto vaya cada vez peor pero ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera? Es decir, él no siente nada por mí, yo solo soy su técnico y nada más. Está bien, reconozco que quería que él se pusiera celoso pero ¿Realmente eso funcionó? Y por otro lado, yo era ignorante, no sabía que a Kid yo… bueno pues… Sentí mis mejillas arder una vez más ¿Es que no puedo pensar en esto sin sonrojarme? Soul tiene razón, soy una tonta. Pero aún así el me preocupa, y demasiado ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de un chico al que ni siquiera le importan mis sentimientos? Tal vez debí fijarme en Kid y no en Soul. Entonces ¿Por qué esta necesidad de verlo con insistencia? Sí, me urge estar cerca de él pero… ¿Qué haré si no quiere verme? Me detuve y miré el suelo mientras empuñaba mis manos. Sentí las lágrimas brotar de mis ojos contra mi voluntad ¿Por qué estoy llorando si yo no he hecho nada malo?

– ¿Maka-chan? – Escuché que alguien me llamó a mis espaldas. Inmediatamente reconocí esa dulce voz, se trata de mi amiga Tsubaki – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, yo por acto reflejo asentí con la cabeza aún sabiendo que no era así. Ella se puso en frente de mí y me abrazo protectoramente, yo continué llorando en silencio. No sé en qué lugar me encuentro ahora ni quienes pueden estar a mi alrededor, solo quiero llorar y desahogarme de una vez y por todas

– ¿Por qué Soul es tan estúpido? ¿Por qué no se da cuenta, Tsubaki? – Susurré entre sollozos mientras mi voz se quebraba

– Por qué no se da cuenta ¿De qué, Maka-chan? – Sé que Tsubaki sabe a lo que me refiero, pero quiere escucharlo de mis labios

– ¿Por qué ese imbécil no se da cuenta de que lo amo? – Al final lo dije, nunca pensé que se lo diría a alguien. Sentí un alivio tan grande en mi corazón, eso era algo que llevaba guardado tan dentro de mí y me daba miedo reconocerlo, pero se lo confié a Tsubaki, mi mejor amiga.

– Maka-chan… – Acaricio mi cabeza con ternura y murmuró – ¿Por qué no se lo dices? – Entonces por primera vez desde que ella llegó la miré a los ojos – Maka-chan… Soul siente lo mismo por ti, estoy segura – Abracé a Tsubaki con todas mis fuerzas y seguí llorando.

– Tengo miedo… temo que me rechace – Y aunque soy una persona que siempre enfrenta sus temores… ¿Podré hacerlo esta vez?

– Podrás Maka-chan – Contestó ella sonriendo, a veces me pregunto si ella podrá leer mi mente, alcé mi vista y la miré estupefacta. – Ve y dile lo que sientes a Soul-kun… él te ama

– ¿Lo crees? –Pregunté esperanzada, ella seguía sonriendo

– No lo creo… estoy completamente segura de que es así

– ¡Oye Tsubaki, regresemos ya! – Sentí a la chica frente a mí estremecerse, la miré y pude notar que un aura asesina comenzaba a rodearla, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué Black Star es tan inoportuno?

– Discúlpame, Maka-chan – Murmuró – Ya verá la que se gana Black Star por estar interrumpiendo esta clase de momentos – Una extraña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Tsubaki, una que yo jamás había visto en mi vida, al menos desde que la conozco. Se alejó de mí y me quede viendo como ella caminaba a paso decidido hasta donde se encontraba Black Star, y cuando llego junto a él… lo mejor será omitir esa parte, solo sé que nunca había escuchado a Black Star suplicar de aquella forma que por favor Tsubaki no continuara con eso.

Las horas avanzaban y yo aún no estaba segura de regresar a casa o no, una parte de mi quería hacerlo, quería correr para volver a verlo tal y como todos los días; pero la otra parte estaba aún dolida. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Suspiré.

Y ¿Qué es lo que gano dándole tantas vueltas al asunto? ¡Pues nada! Regresaré al departamento y enfrentaré a Soul, no puedo quedarme toda la tarde aquí ¿O sí?... Bien, si puedo… creo que me quedaré un poco más afuera, antes de regresar. Suspiré desganada.

Cuando por fin me armé de coraje, regresé al departamento. Entre intentando no crear mucho ruido, estaba anocheciendo y el interior estaba a oscuras ¿Dónde estará Soul? A ya se, ¡de seguro quiere vengarse! Pues que sepa que yo no caeré en esa clase de juegos, además ya no sirve de nada. Caminaba hacia mi habitación cuando pase por fuera de la de Soul, la puerta estaba abierta ¿Estará adentro? Sin pensármelo dos veces me asomé y allí lo vi, estaba durmiendo plácidamente con el ceño fruncido ¿Tendrá pesadillas? Sin proponérmelo entré en silencio y me acerque lo que más pude a él. Estuve unos minutos observándolo dormir, estaba tan sumida en mis propios pensamientos que no me percaté en el momento en el que sorpresivamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose directo con los míos. No pude evitar sonrojarme

– Maka – Murmuró. No sé ni por qué lo hice, pero intenté escapar para irme a mi propio cuarto, lo malo es que algo se interpuso en mi camino y con ello tropecé cayendo bruscamente sobre mi trasero. Soul soltó una carcajada al instante

– ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo, pervertida? – Exclamó entre risas, yo me puse de pie y le miré molesta.

– Estaba preocupada… – Reuní todo mi valor y le miré a los ojos, mi rostro seguía sonrojado pero yo quería… necesitaba una explicación, y no me marcharía –Pese a que recién quería huir– hasta no haber escuchado lo que él tiene que decirme. Su mirada cambió drásticamente

– Lo lamento… Quieres que te explique lo de Kid ¿Verdad? – Yo asentí sin dejar de mirarle, estaba cien por ciento dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirme. Él se sentó en su cama y con un ademán de mano me invitó a que me sentara junto a él, a lo que yo accedí. –Maka… de verdad lo siento –Exclamó.

– ¿Eso es todo? – Pregunté desilusionada, él asintió.

– ¿Esperabas algo más? – ¡¿Pero qué sucede con él?

– Soul… estoy tan decepcionada – Me puse de pie para irme, pero él me detuvo. Se puso de pie y me abrazo por la espalda sujetando mi cintura. Eso me sorprendió y me estremecí al sentir el contacto con su cuerpo.

– Maka… no me dejes… por favor – Me voltee para encararlo, quería gritarle unas cuantas cosas pero al ver sus ojos me tragué todos los insultos que se habían pasado por mi mente.

General Pov

La rubia cenizo sintió como se perdía en la mirada de su compañero, quién le tomó suavemente por la barbilla y acercó sus labios a los de ella para fundirse en un beso, al comienzo algo torpe debido a su falta de experiencia, pero a través de este quería expresarle a su compañera cuanto la amaba. Maka por su parte, sabía que ese no era su primer beso, debido a que este había sido arrebatado por su amigo Kid, pero si estaba consciente de que era el primer beso de verdadero amor, y esta vez era mutuo. Con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de su arma, entrelazando sus manos tras este, mientras abría un poco los labios para que Soul deslizara su lengua al interior de su boca para que la explorara, encontrándose así con la de su compañera e iniciando una danza por saber quién de los dos dominaba en ella.

El albino lentamente guió a su técnico hasta su cama y la depositó suavemente en ella sin romper el beso, mientras que Maka sentía como la falta de aire se hacía presente en sus pulmones, despacio se separó de los labios de su compañero, intentando evitar así alejarse de él, pero sabía que ambos necesitaban respirar. Estaban algo agitados, y ambos notaban como la temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzaba a ascender. Ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, la necesidad de estar con el otro era mayor que la cordura en aquel instante. Ambos sabían que si no se detenían en ese momento, pasarían a un ámbito para personas mayores, pero eso no les importó. Realmente ¿Qué importaba cuando se tenían el uno al otro? Se amaban, y cada uno quería demostrárselo a su compañero, pero las palabras en aquel momento no eran suficientes. ¿No es fácil decir un "te amo" en verdad? Los dos lo sabían, pero no era igual que manifestarlo. Si bien, su primer beso fue tierno, los que a continuación le presidieron ya no eran así, sino más bien apasionados y sensuales. Maka disfrutaba cada momento junto a su arma como si fuese el último, no solo besó sino que también mordió los labios de su compañero, quién no terminaba de creerse que aquella fuese su técnico, y es que él no conocía esa clase de aficiones en ella. Y cómo bien, él no quiso quedarse atrás, con sus ahora temblorosas manos comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su compañera mientras seguía besándola ardientemente.

Maka no podía ahogar unos leves gemidos que eran silenciados por los besos que su arma le brindaba. Sí, los movimientos de ambos eran bastante torpes, sus manos temblaban y sus cuerpos se estremecían con cada roce, al más mínimo contacto sentían la adrenalina desbordarse por cada uno de sus poros. Soul se desvió de los labios de su compañera para besar su cuello, el cual ahora se encontraba descubierto pues con mucho esfuerzo –y un poco de ayuda de la rubia– había logrado quitarle la blusa, dejando la mayor parte de su abdomen descubierto, siendo solo sus pechos los que se ocultaban bajo el brasier, haciendo que Soul comenzara a perder la poca sensatez que le quedaba en ese instante. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando, pero al poco rato la joven de verdes ojos notó que solo ella estaba recibiendo caricias por parte de su amado, y ella no le estaba entregando nada. Con dificultad, intentó quitar la chaqueta de su compañero, pero sus manos se habían vuelto aún mas inútiles de lo que ya estaban, pues el nerviosismo la había derrotado, por lo que Soul le ayudo y le susurró al oído

– Tranquila Maka… no te desesperes – Y luego volvió a besar a la chica en los labios, quién se había sonrojado muchísimo ante aquel comentario. No era que ella estuviese ansiosa, pero sus nervios le jugaban muy en contra, y debía de reconocer que ella deseaba a Soul con toda su alma y que una de las fantasías que más había intentado ocultar se estaba haciendo realidad. El tiempo pasaba, y ambos sabían que un minuto más, era también un minuto menos que debían esperar para consumar su amor. Maka se encontraba ya en ropa interior, mientras que ella intentaba quitar inútilmente los pantalones a Soul, quién soltó una risa burlesca que molestó un poco a la rubia.

– Eres realmente inútil en estas cosas –Susurró en su oído mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos molesta – No te preocupes… aún así te amo, Maka – El albino se quitó los pantalones sin esfuerzo y abrazó fuertemente a la rubia, quién seguía en su pose de chica molesta. – Te amo más de lo que te imaginas – Maka abrió desmesuradamente sus verdes ojos, mientras que Soul volvía a besarla una vez más al tiempo que desabrochaba el brasier de su compañera, quién seguía en estado de Shock por aquella revelación. Un sonoro suspiró escapo de sus labios cuando ambos se separaron y esta vez fue ella quien comenzó a jugar. Acercó sus labios a uno de los oídos de su compañero y comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, el albino se puso nervioso por enésima vez, era él quien quería dominar el momento, y lo estaba haciendo, pero cuando Maka comenzaba a jugar y seducirle, se volvía aún más torpe que su compañera. Sintió la calidez y suavidad de los senos de la rubia en su pecho, pues aún no había podido acariciarlos ya que ella había sido más rápida, la abrazo con dulzura mientras ella mordisqueaba su lóbulo y susurraba palabras a su oído

– Yo también te amo más de lo que te imaginas – Le dijo la joven mientras introducía una de sus manos bajo la ropa interior de su compañero y comenzaba a acariciar sin disimulo cierta parte que al albino ya comenzaba a dolerle. Ambos gemían ante las caricias del otro, y sucumbían de placer a cada segundo, pero también sabían que aún faltaba para el coito y aunque la espera se hacía eterna, no querían apresurar las cosas y hacerle creer al otro que estaban "desesperados" cuando en realidad no era así.

Ninguno de los dos se percató cuando ya estaban completamente desnudos bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, iluminando nítidamente la noche. Soul con una mano acariciaba suavemente uno de los pechos de Maka mientras que el otro lo lamia y ella sentía la excitación adueñarse de su cuerpo. Sabía que Soul dominaba, lo sabía bien pero no le importaba, lo que si le incumbía era que lo disfrutaba y él también, no hacía falta que se lo dijera pues se lo demostraba mediante hechos. Al poco rato, un sonoro gemido escapó de los labios de Maka cuando Soul introdujo uno de sus dedos en la carnosa cavidad que más temprano que tarde le recibiría. Lentamente comenzó a masturbarla, mientras que sentía como su compañera temblaba bajo de él. Sonrió al notar que ella se encontraba húmeda y más aún de saber que a ella le gustaban las sensaciones que él le provocaba.

Cuando el muchacho se percató de que su compañera ya estaba lista para lo que a continuación proseguía, lentamente introdujo su erecto miembro en la intimidad de aquella joven a la que amaba con locura, al sentir el contacto la rubia dio un sonoro grito que fue silenciado por los labios de Soul, quién la beso posesivamente. Ella sintió el agudo dolor y mordió los labios de su compañero sin compasión, intentando ignorar pero al mismo tiempo liberar el sufrimiento provocado, malestar que poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer de su cuerpo dando paso al placer que al principio el lento y acompasado vaivén de sus cuerpos le brindaban. Con algo de dificultad Soul sonrió complacido mientras escuchaba los fuertes gemidos que escapaban por parte de su compañera, mientras él lo hacía en silencio. Sus movimientos se fueron haciendo más rápidos y la confianza entre ellos se manifestaba. Ya no había más nada que decir, todo entre ellos estaba dicho. Se estaban entregando en cuerpo y alma a la persona que ellos más amaban en el mundo.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando el albino sintió como las paredes vaginales de su compañera se contraían llegando juntos al sublime y desconocido para ellos hasta ahora clímax. Los dos lo disfrutaban, pero sabían que todo aquello pronto acabaría, sus rostros se denotaban cansados y el sudor los bañaba por completo, el albino sintió como se derramaba en el interior de su adorada Maka, y con eso sabían que la virginidad de ambos se había extinguido.

– Te amo, Maka – Repitió Soul dejándose caer pesadamente junto a ella, mientras la abrazaba protectoramente y depositaba un suave beso en su frente, para luego acomodar unos rebeldes mechones de cabello que caían sobre el rostro de la rubia.

– También te amo, Soul – Susurró ella en un murmullo apenas audible, sabía que su compañero estaba agotado. Correspondió a su abrazo y cerró sus ojos dejándose invadir por el agradable momento que entre ellos se había formado, siendo la luna su único testigo de aquella entrega. Y aunque Soul era quien parecía más agotado que Maka, fue ella quien sin proponérselo se rindió cayendo así a los brazos de Morfeo, mientras era acunada por el hombre a quién amaba. Soul le miraba con ternura, y suavemente acaricio sus cabellos ahora despeinados, lo que a su parecer la hacían ver aún más hermosa de lo que ya era.

– Qué sería yo sin ti…– Susurró antes de sucumbir también él ante el poderoso sueño que se apoderaba de su ser.

_- Death City, Shibusen. Un día después del examen –_

Desde lo acontecido la noche anterior, Maka y Soul no se hablaban absolutamente para nada que no fuese necesario decirse, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban no podían evitar sonrojarse hasta el tuétano sin siquiera proponérselo, incluso Soul quien decía ser el chico más cool de todo el Shibusen, se cohibía al recordar lo que la noche anterior había hecho junto a su técnico.

– Así que ya están los resultados del examen_–_ Argumentó Maka mientras ambos caminaban hacia el lugar donde podrían por fin ver lo mencionado.

– Así es _– _Soul miraba el piso intentando no depositar su mirada en su compañera, pues le resultaba bochornoso verle a los ojos.

– ¿Qué pasa Soul? _–_ Maka le miró preocupada sin poder evitar el rubor que se presentaba en sus mejillas,

– Nada…

– ¿De verdad? _–_ Insistió, Soul le miró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por lo que desvió rápidamente la vista en otra dirección.

– Mira, mejor preocúpate de saber cuántos puntos sacaste en el examen _–_ Soul corrió para ver el mural, mientras Maka le miraba con asombro, para luego hacer lo mismo que él, ella también estaba ansiosa por conocer su puntaje, después de todo la apuesta aún seguía en pie. Ambos observaron y quedaron estupefactos con los resultados, se miraron sin poder creer y exclamaron al unísono:

– ¡Black Star ha sacado cien puntos! _– _Luego de eso comenzaron a reír, intentando liberar así la tensión que se apoderaba de ambos, cuando por fin llegaron a lo que realmente les importaba.

– No puedo creerlo Soul… obtuviste… _–_ Exclamó la rubia mientras depositaba su mirada en su compañero, quién sonreía torcidamente sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo

– Lo siento Maka… yo he… perdido, obtuve noventa y nueve nada más

– Eso quiere decir que ¿he ganado la apuesta? ¡Genial! _–_ Soul sonrió al ver a su compañera tan feliz por saber que había ganado, así que solo le quedaba esperar y saber que sería lo que ella le pediría. _– _Oh si, Soul… te pediré lo que quiero cuando volvamos a casa ¿Está bien? – El albino le miró con sorpresa ¿Qué le pediría su técnico, que deseaba esperar hasta estar en casa para decírselo? No lo sabía, pero ya dudaba que fuese algo pervertido, después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Aunque no podía descartar esa idea del todo, ya que aquella chica estaba llena de sorpresas y él lo sabía a la perfección.

– Así es, no me esperaba menos de ti. Cien puntos como siempre _– _Y comenzó a caminar en alguna dirección para poder alejarse de la chica que lo ponía totalmente nervioso.

– ¿A dónde vas? _– _Preguntó Maka mientras le miraba atónita.

– Ah… he quedado de juntarme con Black Star… de seguro quiere que todo el Shibusen sepa que sacó cien puntos _– _Y Maka se quedó observando cómo Soul se alejaba de ella, sin poder hacer nada al respecto. ¿Qué sucedería con ellos dos después de la noche que habían vivido con anterioridad? ¿Su trato seguiría siendo el mismo? No lo sabía, pero cuando llegasen a su apartamento al finalizar las clases se encargaría de averiguarlo.

Una vez que Maka y Soul llegaron a su apartamento, Soul asaltó inmediatamente a su compañera para que le dijera que diablos era lo que ella quería, Maka se sorprendió por la brusquedad con la que su arma se había expresado, así que reunió todo su valor y le dijo lo siguiente:

– ¡Eres un estúpido egoísta! _– _Soul le miró sin comprender el porqué de su actitud, hasta que ella continuó hablando. _–_ Sacaste noventa y nueve a propósito ¿verdad? _–_ Los ojos de Maka se humedecieron, amenazando con que pronto comenzaría a llorar _– _¿Por qué Soul? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Maka tranquilízate, podemos hablarlo ¿sabes? _–_ Soul se acercó a ella para abrazarla pero ella lo aparto de su lado de un manotazo.

– No quiero hablarlo Soul… ¿Sabes por qué hice esa estúpida apuesta contigo? _–_ Soul le miró en silencio, esperando a que ella continuase con su explicación _–_ Quería que te auto superaras… quería que aunque sea por una mísera vez en tu vida sacaras los cien puntos en el examen _–_ La rubia cenizo ya no pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus verdes ojos, destrozándole el corazón a su compañero.

– No saqué esos cien puntos… por ti Maka _–_ Suspiró mientras miraba atentamente a su técnico, quería abrazarla, sentirla junto a él, pero ella se negaba _–_ No quería obligarte a hacer algo contra de tu voluntad, solo quería que fueras feliz. Y pensé que si me obligabas a hacer algo que tu quisieras… lo serías _–_ Finalizó el albino mientras miraba el suelo.

– Pues no… Y ¿Sabes lo que voy a pedirte? _–_ Miró a su compañero directo a los ojos, logrando intimidarlo un poco debido a la furia que irradiaba su mirada, el aludido negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no sabía que es lo que ella tenía en mente, ante esta reacción Maka sonrió con melancolía. _–_ Voy a pedirte que me digas… que es lo que tú querías, de haber ganado la apuesta

– ¡¿Qué? _–_ Soul no pudo evitar sorprenderse ¿Cómo era posible que su técnico le pidiera eso? Era algo completamente ilógico.

– Eso es lo que quiero… no habían condiciones ¿verdad? Pues solo te queda aceptar

– Está bien… he perdido. Acepto mi derrota y con ello también accedo a tu petición. Haré lo que quieres… _– _Suspiró derrotado _– _Al principio quería pedirte en venganza que hiciéramos… _–_ Soul se sonrojo salvajemente, pero continuó su monologo _– _Lo que sucedió anoche… pero he cambiado de parecer. Ahora quiero que… _– _En ningún momento dejo de mirar a la chica de verdes ojos, quién le observaba expectante a lo que él diría _– _Quiero que seas mi novia, Maka Albarn _– _Finalizó y miró al suelo _– _Ya lo dije, ahora me iré a mi habitación _– _Y acto seguido comenzó a caminar a su cuarto, con su corazón completamente hecho trizas ¿Por qué Maka en ocasiones llegaba a ser tan cruel? No lo entendía, pero pese a todo no podía dejar de amarla.

– Espera Soul _– _Maka en un rápido movimiento tomó la mano de su compañero impidiéndole así que él siguiera caminando, el albino por su parte al sentir el contacto se giró para ver a la chica, quién estaba mirando al suelo. _– _Yo… quiero ser tu novia _– _Ella alzó la vista encontrándose de golpe con los ojos carmesí de su arma, que brillaron como nunca al escuchar aquella frase.

– Es… ¿En serio?

– Claro que sí… ¿Por qué no quieres comprender que te amo, Soul Evans? _– _Entonces él sin pensarlo abrazó fuertemente a su compañera

– Discúlpame por ser tan imbécil, pero te amo Maka _– _Exclamó mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente el rostro de su compañera de las lágrimas que escurrían aún por este, para luego besarla tiernamente.

Y este no es el final, sino el comienzo de la que será una hermosa relación

¿No es irónico el destino? Lo que comenzó como un cruel juego, una tentadora apuesta;

Fue lo que logró abrir el corazón de dos testarudas personas que se amaban mutuamente.

¿Fin?

Airi: ¡Ok! El capítulo fue largo ¿verdad? :D se me hizo eterno escribirlo… Y disculpen también que sea tan depresiva n.n

¡Y debemos reconocer que Kid ayudo! XD (Aunque lo de él y Maka quedo bastante inconcluso, pero ¡No me importa! XD)

¡A sí! Yo dije ¿Quieren lemmon? Ustedes dijeron ¡Si queremos! Yo respondí con esto, nunca dije ¡El ganador de la apuesta le pedirá al otro tener sexo! XD así que… ¿les gusto? Yo lo encontré tierno, no se ustedes :3

Bueno, en un principio pensé sí, puede que esa sea la petición pero luego me dije…

¿No sería eso muy predecible?

Juzguen ustedes ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Más o menos? ¿Mal? Quizás… ¿Muy mal? Tengan en cuenta que… es el primer lemmon que escribo así que por favor… ¡no sean muy crueles! n.n (me matarán o.o) Aún soy inexperta y no quise entrar en detalles, se perdería lo que quise entregar… si es que se entiende. Quise escribir algo "romántico" más que efusivo, siendo que yo soy una persona… fría XD ¿Merece Reviews? A cierto, a penas termine de escribir este capi, lo publique inmediatamente, acá son las 03:15 A.M. XD

Ok ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Epílogo

Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bien, imagino. Sí, como ya les había mencionado con anterioridad, en mi otro fic "Aquí les dejo el Epílogo" Aplausos para mí XD

SE no me pertenece, es de su creador Ohkubo Atsushi. Solo escribo este Fic para compartirlo con ustedes, en ningún caso me adjudico ni los personajes ni la trama.

**Este capi se lo dedico a todos quienes esperaban el epílogo.**

¡Con ustedes!:

**¿Quieres apostar?**

**- Epílogo -**

– Estoy embarazada – Exclamó con seguridad, mientras le sonreía con dulzura a su acompañante y acariciaba su vientre.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Completamente… – La sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, mientras que contagiaba de su felicidad a su interlocutor.

– ¡Felicidades! – Y abrazó a la emisora de aquel mensaje… – Espera… ¿Cómo sucedió? – La muchacha abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojó.

– ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso, Maka-chan? – Tsubaki no podía explicarle eso a su amiga, era algo "personal"

– Bueno… tienes razón, Tsubaki – Rió con nerviosismo – Eso es algo muy evidente, diría yo… – Suspiró – ¿Lo sabe ya Black Star? – Preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras miraba expectante a la muchacha de azules ojos, quién parecía dudar lo que respondería.

– Maka-chan, la verdad es que él aún no lo sabe… ¿Cómo se lo tomará?

– Teniendo presente como es Black Star, de seguro dirá que será el mejor padre del mundo – Suspiró – Porque alguien tan Big como él nos ha ganado a los demás en esto de la paternidad, o algo así creo yo… – Al finalizar, ambas rieron.

– Tienes razón… – Añadió, mientras se levantaba de su lugar para ir a preparar algo de té.

– Por cierto, Maka – Tsubaki le habló desde la cocina

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Cómo van las cosas con Soul? – Maka se sonrojó y los nervios se hicieron presente, hablar de la relación de su amiga no le presentaba ninguna dificultad, pero cuando se trataba de la de ella no podía evitar temblar o tartamudear.

– Bi-bien, Tsubaki – Y el silencio se hizo presente, unos minutos después Tsubaki traía consigo una bandeja, la depositó en la mesa y comenzó a servir el té.

– Oh… ya veo, pero no te noto muy convencida – Maka se sobresaltó, claramente su amiga quería saber algo más. – ¿Ocurre algo, Maka? – Le extendió una taza a la mencionada, quién la aceptó.

– Un año ha pasado ¿Verdad? – Maka miraba su té como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo

– ¿Un año? – Preguntó Tsubaki con asombro – Maka, tu aniversario no es hoy, aún faltan un par de días ¿o me equivoco?

– Lo sé, Tsubaki. – Suspiró – Hoy es el día en el que Soul y yo hicimos esa tonta apuesta – Sonrió con nostalgia, al recordar que gracias a ese juego, ahora era la novia de Soul y no solo su técnico.

– ¿De verdad? – Tsubaki estaba sorprendida, ¿Cómo podía Maka darle tanta importancia a algo así? ¿No era mejor celebrar su aniversario junto a su compañero, que alegrarse por el día de la apuesta?

– Sé lo que te estás preguntando, Tsubaki. – Maka le miró, pero parecía estar en su propio mundo, dio un sorbo a su té y continuó hablando – Aunque no lo creas, este día es importante para nosotros. Gracias a esa apuesta, todo comenzó.

– Ya veo… – Tsubaki también bebió de su tazón, luego agregó – Aún hay algo que te inquieta, ¿No es así? – Maka le miró, en ocasiones de verdad su amiga podía leer su mente

– Sí… se trata de Kid.

– ¿Kid? – Tsubaki contempló también su tazón, deseaba saber más pero no quería sonar impaciente – Dime Maka… ¿Qué pasa con Kid? – Intentó sonar casual, pero notoriamente por mucho que se había esforzado, no lo había conseguido.

– Tsubaki… – Maka la miró taciturna – En tres horas tengo una cita con Kid – A Tsubaki casi se le resbaló el tazón de las manos, observó asombrada a su amiga, quién seguía concentrada en su té.

– Pero Maka… no puedes, tú… – Se silenció, observó como las lágrimas comenzaban a emanar de los verdes ojos de su acompañante, quién dejó el tazón en la mesa y cubrió su rostro con sus manos para que Tsubaki no la contemplara en esa condición.

– Lo sé… Tsubaki – Su voz se había quebrado, realmente ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Maka? Tsubaki no lograba explicarse el actuar de ella, pero simplemente decidió escucharla en silencio. – No pude negarme, me rogó que saliera con él esta noche, pero le prometí a Soul salir con él también. ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

– ¿Qué se pasa por la mente de Kid?, es decir, él sabe que tú y Soul ya son novios – Suspiró y se cambió de lugar para abrazar a Maka – ¿Acaso aún no se da por vencido?

– No lo sé, dijo que tenía que pedirme algo – Tsubaki entonces sonrió mientras con delicadeza apartaba las manos de Maka de su rostro, ella le miró sin comprender, la joven de negra cabellera limpió cuidadosamente los ojos de Maka, borrando todo rastro de las lágrimas que amenazaban con seguir escabulléndose.

– No tengas miedo… Kid no te pedirá nada indebido, Maka – La sonrisa no se desvanecía del rostro de la chica de azules ojos.

– Pero… – Fue interrumpida

– Sé indulgente, Maka. Ve a la cita con Kid. – Maka suspiró resignada y asintió con la cabeza en completo silencio – Si se te hace tarde, ya le explicarás la situación a Soul con calma – Tsubaki acarició la mejilla de Maka, ella le sonrió de regreso – Él lo entenderá, Kid te necesita

– Tsubaki… – Las mejillas de Maka estaban ruborizadas, Tsubaki tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas y le dio un beso en la frente – Realmente eres una niña aún – Rió unos segundos – Y no puedes ir así a tu cita con Kid, vamos – Definitivamente el embarazo había hecho de Tsubaki una mujer mucho más cariñosa, atenta, comprensiva y adorable.

Unas horas más tarde, Kid estaba de pie a la entrada de un lujoso restauran, con un gran ramo de rosas en sus manos, vestía simétricamente elegante y miraba su reloj cada tanto. ¿Por qué su invitada estaba tardando tanto? Entonces vio como ella venía apresurada, y algo sonrojada. Al llegar junto a él, le sonrió.

– Lamento la tardanza – Exclamó Maka algo cansada. Se sorprendió al ver a Kid tan aristocrático; solo en algunas ocasiones le había visto tan arreglado, y esas eran ocasiones muy especiales. ¿Tan importante era para él aquella junta?

– Maka – Sonrió y le extendió el ramo de rosas a la muchacha – ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa? – Maka quedó estupefacta al instante y se ruborizó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

– Kid… yo – Fue interrumpida.

– Sabía que no debía decirlo así… – Cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza – Déjame intentarlo otra vez, por favor – Tomó la mano de la chica y se arrodillo en el suelo. – ¿Te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado?

– ¿Eh? – Algo no estaba bien para Maka, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Kid?

– ¿Así tampoco aceptarás? – Volvió a ponerse de pie

– ¿Ah? Ejem… Kid ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Ah, lo siento Maka… – Kid se sonrojó y extendió el ramo de rosas a Maka, ella lo recibió encantada y sonrió

– Gracias, pero no hacía falta que tú…

– Entonces, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – de su bolsillo sacó una cajita y se la extendió abriéndola, revelando que en su interior había un hermoso anillo.

– ¡¿Qué? – Maka le regresó las flores a Kid y se volteó para irse – Qué va, Kid. ¡Claro que no! – Comenzó a caminar y alguien le tomó la mano obligándole a quedarse. Se giró y notó a Kid reírse por lo bajo, mientras lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos – ¡Kid, no te lo tomes de ese modo! Tú sabes que yo… – Pero no terminó su frase, él había empezado a reír estrepitosamente.

– Lo lamento, Maka – Intentaba dejar de burlarse, pero le costaba demasiado hacerlo, Maka infló los mofletes molesta y se volteó para irse, mientras soltaba su mano de la de su acompañante.

– Adiós Kid, no estoy para tus bromas

– No es ninguna broma – Maka se detuvo y volvió a mirarle, alzó una ceja interrogándole con la mirada, Kid suspiró, guardó el anillo otra vez y sonrió. – Está bien, las rosas son para ti – Le entregó el ramo, ella lo aceptó ahora con desconfianza. – ¿Entramos, bella dama?

– Sí… – Fue apenas un murmullo, pero Kid alcanzó a oírla. Él, al igual que Soul disfrutaba del temperamento de la rubia, y sus actitudes en ocasiones infantiles. Pero en su interior le dolía hacer aquello solo como un juego. Entraron al lugar y se situaron en una mesa que Kid había reservado con anticipación, todo debía ser simétrico para él, pues era un día importante.

Los minutos pasaban, Kid había ordenado ya lo que cenaría y el silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo. Un joven trajo lo que Kid había pedido

– ¿Estás segura de que no pedirás nada? –él fue quien rompió el silencio momentáneamente

– Segura, Kid – Exclamó Maka, el joven entonces con una reverencia se retiro dejando a la pareja solos en su sitio. El incómodo silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos durante varios minutos.

– ¿Y bien? – Maka rompió la densidad en el ambiente. Era un sitio bastante refinado, pero no era eso lo que ponía nerviosa a la chica, sino el silencio y misterio que en ese entonces envolvían a su amigo.

– ¿Qué? – Kid comenzaba a degustar sus alimentos tranquilamente, ante la mirada impaciente de su invitada.

– ¿A qué se debe tu invitación? – Añadió la chica, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

– A, eso… – Kid sonrió, apartó los cubiertos de sus manos depositándolos en la mesa y miró a su acompañante largo rato en silencio, ella se sonrojó una vez más. – Entiendo el porqué Soul te ama tanto, eres muy linda – Suspiró – Ha pasado un año desde aquello…

– Lo sé, pero no me has invitado por eso ¿Verdad?

– Estás en lo correcto. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando me preguntaste, porqué había accedido a tu plan? – Maka miró con precisión a Kid. ¿Qué era lo que él quería decirle?

– Sí, lo recuerdo

– Entonces recordarás que… jamás te di la respuesta – Maka comenzó a analizar en su mente, era cierto. Kid nunca contestó a su interrogante. ¿Acaso lo haría ahora? ¿Para qué, si un año había pasado desde aquello? – Maka… te diré la razón – Sonrió con agobio – La verdad; te lo puedo decir hoy, porque mi corazón no está atado a ti. Y a mi alma ya no le duele recordar – Suspiró, pero no dejó de mirar a su receptora. – En ese momento, pensé que podrías llegar a sentir algo por mí, pero me equivoque.

– Kid… – Fue interrumpida.

– Déjame terminar, por favor – Inspiró, luego continuó – Aunque en ese entonces me rechazaste, no me importó. Cuando me enteré que tú y Soul… bueno… – Desvió su mirada de la de Maka, no tenía el valor suficiente para verle a los ojos – Tú comprendes a lo que quiero llegar, Soul me lo dijo. Que ustedes eran novios, y que como tal… – Se silenció. Unos minutos el mutismo se presentó entre los dos, hasta que Kid volvió a hablar. – ¿Sabes que estuve enamorado de ti? – Preguntó, Maka abrió sus ojos de par en par, sabía que le gustaba a Kid, pero no sabía que él se había enamorado de su persona.

– No lo sabía…

– Ahora lo sabes, en ese entonces no sabía que el destino tenía preparado algo muy especial para mí. Estoy feliz de haberte amado, Maka. – Su sonrisa se amplió – Pero ahora lo estoy mucho más, al saberme correspondido – Sonrió, Maka no entendía nada de lo último que Kid había dicho.

– ¿Correspondido?

– Maka, la razón por la que te pedí salir hoy… te la diré sin más rodeos. Estoy enamorado y quiero casarme con la mujer que amo, pero no sé como decírselo… – Maka suspiró aliviada, por fin Kid le había dicho todo con claridad pero ¿Quién era esa mujer? Le alegraba saber que no era ella, pero la curiosidad era muy fuerte. – Hace unos meses es mi novia, y sé que es poco tiempo el que hemos estado saliendo… además lo mantuvimos en secreto. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

– Sé natural – Sonrió con dulzura, ese enorme peso que sentía sobre ella había desaparecido y se sentía libre una vez más.

– ¿Qué? – No podía creer lo que su acompañante le había dicho

– Sé tú mismo, Kid

– ¿Crees que ella aceptará? – Preguntó no del todo convencido

– Chrona aceptará – Finalizó, se puso de pie y le sonrió

– ¿Cómo sabes que es ella? – Kid se sonrojó, también se puso de pie.

– No lo sé, lo intuí… discúlpame Kid pero debo irme

– ¿Tan pronto?

– Sí, tengo una cita con Soul – Ella también se ruborizó, tomó el ramo de rosas que Kid le había obsequiado para retirarse.

– No lo sabía, debo haberte causado problemas… lo lamento, Maka – Ella negó con la cabeza

– No te preocupes, suerte con Chrona – Y comenzó a caminar para salir del lugar. Entonces se detuvo, se giró y le miró una vez más – Por cierto Kid… – Llamó la atención del joven Shinigami, quién había vuelto a sentarse en su lugar

– ¿Sí? – Preguntó con sorpresa

– Ese es un hermoso anillo de compromiso, me encantaría que Soul me regalase uno igual – Sonrió para luego volver a seguir su camino.

– Estoy seguro de que así será… – Suspiró y observó su reloj. Aún era temprano, por lo que decidió acabar de comer pronto, para ir a visitar a su novia y hacer lo debido lo antes posible; estaba demasiado ansioso, pues deseaba saber la respuesta a su interrogante y mientras antes mejor.

En tanto, en otro lugar se encontraba Black Star acompañando a su amigo Soul, ambos se encontraban sentados en el sillón del apartamento que el joven albino compartía con su novia. Él primero le contemplaba en silencio, algo poco usual en él, el segundo revolvía su cabellera, bastante molesto; para luego apoyarse en el respaldo del sillón con la mirada perdida. Sus manos ahora descansaban, cada una en un costado de su cuerpo, parecía completamente derrotado.

– Oye Soul, estoy seguro de que no es lo que tú piensas – Exclamó Black Star mientras le daba un golpe en la frente a su amigo, para que así este reaccionara.

– ¿Es que no me crees lo que te acabo de decir? – Soul frunció el ceño, chasqueó molesto su lengua y fijo su atención en el techo. – Maka estaba con Kid, y él le propuso matrimonio… – Su mirada se suavizó y lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, pero él no lloraría y mucho menos enfrente de su mejor amigo. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

– Insisto en que es un mal entendido, Maka está loca por ti y lo sabes muy bien. Ella no sería capaz de engañarte con Kid.

– ¿Y si siempre tuvo una relación con él? ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo entonces, perdiendo mi tiempo con ella? – Black Star frunció el ceño sin dejar de observar a Soul

– ¡Mírate, viejo! ¡Escucha lo que estás diciendo, pareces una niña! – Soltó furioso Black Star – ¿Qué mierda está pasando contigo? Si realmente la amas, deberías creer un poco más en ella. – Soul bufó molesto, y depositó su mirada en su amigo

– Mira quien viene a darme consejos, si hace nada que reuniste el valor de declarártele a Tsubaki. Dime Black Star, cuánto tiempo ha pasado ¿Dos meses? – Al acabar de mencionar aquellas palabras, Black Star se puso de pie y tomó por el cuello de su chaqueta a Soul, alzándolo de donde se encontraba y obligándolo a verle a los ojos

– ¡¿Y eso qué? Al menos yo jamás dudaría de mi amor por Tsubaki, y del que ella siente por mí – Soltó a Soul, lanzándolo una vez más sobre el sillón, pero la brusquedad y fuerza que utilizó logró hacer que el sillón se volteara y el albino cayó de espaldas al suelo, aún encima del mismo.

– ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Black Star? – Soul se puso de pie, acariciando su cabeza.

– Pasa que odio a los cobardes – Exclamó empuñando las manos – Y mírate, eres un completo miedica ahora

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Tienes razón soy un cobarde, pues tengo miedo de que Maka realmente esté con Kid a mis espaldas – Las palabras salieron tan de golpe; que ni siquiera esperó sonar así, tan dolido.

– Ella no es capaz de algo así… y si fuera verdad lo que dices; y ella tuviese una relación con Kid, estoy seguro de que no te lo hubiese ocultado – Suspiró – Hubiese terminado contigo para hacer las cosas bien. Pero eso es algo que debieras saber mejor que yo, es tú novia. Es tú técnico y también es tu mejor amiga. ¿O me equivoco, Soul? – El muchacho de ojos carmesí se quedo en completo silencio, sabía que Black Star en ocasiones era molesto, que su ego era demasiado grande y arruinaba algunas ocasiones especiales; pero debía reconocer que era su mejor amigo, y que por esta única vez había hecho su ego a un lado para escucharle y ayudarle.

– Tienes razón… – Black Star sonrió complacido.

– Bien, ahora tú Dios se tiene que ir, pues ha dejado a su chica sola en casa – Ayudó a Soul a levantar el sillón y dejarlo en su sitio – Tsubaki debe estar ansiosa porque llegue junto a ella – Sonrió, el ego de Black Star había regresado.

– Es cierto, Maka estaba con Tsubaki… la vi salir de su domicilio. Fue por eso que la seguí y la vi con Kid.

– Intentas decir que Tsubaki sabe la verdad, ¿Es eso? – Soul asintió, no del todo convencido.

– Sea como sea, socio… espera a que Maka regrese y convérsalo con ella. Deja tu maldita inseguridad a un lado

– Pero Black Star – Fue silenciado por un puñetazo en su mejilla

– Deja de ser tan cobarde, ¿Dónde quedó el chico más cool de todo el Shibusen? – Soul limpió su rostro ahora dolorido y sonrió aunque no quisiera hacerlo

– Es cierto… esto no es nada cool – Se despidió de Black Star, quién se retiró con una enorme sonrisa del lugar. Volvió a tomar su lugar en el sillón esperando que su compañera regresara a casa.

Las horas pasaban y su técnico aún no llegaba, Soul comenzaba a preocuparse ¿Dónde estaría Maka? ¿Había olvidado que esa noche saldrían? Claro que ya no iba a ser posible, era demasiado tarde y necesitaba una explicación. Desganado se puso de pie para salir en su búsqueda ¿Cómo era posible que su novia fuese tan desconsiderada?

– Claro, para salir con Kid tiene tiempo; pero no para mí, que soy su novio – Chasqueó molesto su lengua, otra vez estaba celoso y desconfiando de Maka, aunque él no lo quisiera de ese modo. Al parecer la charla con Black Star no había servido de mucho. Abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con la rubia cenizo, ella se encontraba de pie al otro lado de la puerta con las llaves en su mano derecha, de seguro iba a abrir la puerta para ingresar al departamento cuando Soul la abrió. Ambos se sonrojaron.

– Maka…

– Soul yo… discúlpame, no quería llegar tarde es solo que…

– Entra, tenemos que hablar – Soul se giró y caminó hasta estar junto al sillón, para acto seguido volver a sentarse en él. Un sonoro suspiro escapó de sus labios. Maka entró en silencio, cerró la puerta tras de sí, para luego imitar a Soul, tomando su lugar junto a él.

Ambos estuvieron largo rato en silencio, el ambiente estaba tenso. Maka miró a su novio de soslayo, no sabía cómo explicarle el motivo de su demora, sin siquiera sospechar que él ya tenía noción de este.

– ¿Y bien? – Soul destrozó el mutismo del lugar, mientras miraba sin discreción a la chica a su lado

– Soul… yo, verás es que… – Maka intentaba escoger las palabras correctas para explicarle a su compañero, pero estas no llegaban. Por lo consiguiente, Soul habló.

– Aceptaste casarte con Kid ¿Verdad? – Maka se sorprendió por aquella pregunta y miró al chico sin comprender la pregunta. – Respóndeme, ¿Aceptaste casarte con él?

– ¿De qué hablas, Soul?

– No intentes hacerte la desentendida, sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando – La mirada de Soul era suspicaz, Maka sintió culpabilidad. No estaba segura de cómo decirle la verdad a Soul, él parecía tan seguro de lo que decía que inclusive le ponía nerviosa.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te ha dicho…?

– Nadie, los he visto. Fui a buscarte esta tarde, pero te vi salir y te seguí… lo vi todo

– ¿Qué? Espera, estás equivocado. Lo malinterpretaste – Maka sonrió, lo que molestó a Soul

– No creas que soy tan estúpido, Maka – Soul apartó su mirada de la de la chica, depositándola en el suelo. – Él lo dijo… "¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?"

– Soul, te digo que es un mal entendido… Kid solo… – Fue interrumpida por Soul, quién se puso de pie molesto

– Claro, es un mal entendido. De ser así ¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Por qué aceptaste salir con él? Sabías que hoy era un día especial para mí.

– Lo es también para mí… Soul escúchame, no saques tus propias conclusiones sin antes saber que sucedió – Maka se puso de pie y quiso abrazarlo pero Soul se lo impidió.

– Habla, te escucho…

– Los papeles se han invertido ¿No? Hace un año era yo quién te pedía una explicación… ¿Lo recuerdas? – Maka suspiró y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, esta vez sin mirar a su compañero, pues él ahora le daba la espalda. – Sigues desconfiando de mí… ¿Por qué? – Soul no respondió, él también estaba desilusionado.

– Si no estás conforme con esta situación, podemos romper si así lo deseas… para que corras a los brazos de Kid y aceptes su propuesta. – Soul se volteó para mirar a Maka, ella estaba mirando el suelo, su flequillo ocultaba su rostro que demostraba su dolor, pero Soul no podía verlo.

– Si eso es lo que tú quieres… así será – Los sollozos de Maka fue lo único que se escuchaba en la ahora silenciosa habitación, Soul la observaba en silencio, se odiaba a sí mismo por haber dicho algo que lastimara a la chica, pero se sentía decepcionado. ¿Por qué ella no le había dicho con anticipación que saldría con Kid?

– Maka… no quiero terminar… te amo – Soul se sentó a su lado e intentó abrazarla, pero esta vez fue ella quién se lo impidió.

– ¿Entonces, porqué desconfías? Me juzgas sin saber la verdad, Soul ¿Es eso amor?

– Yo… Maka, lo lamento. Soy un completo estúpido que tiene miedo de perderte – Maka alzó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos de su compañero, él le sonrió con melancolía.

– Esta… es nuestra primera pelea de novios ¿Verdad? – Ella también se esforzó por sonreír, pero la tristeza no desaparecía.

– Maka… escucharé lo que tengas que decirme ¿Podrías darme tus motivos?

– No quise decirte que saldría con Kid, sabía que te molestarías… pero no quería que me odiaras por eso.

– No podría odiarte… – Maka abrazó a Soul y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de él.

– Él solo quería pedirme ayuda, para proponerle matrimonio a Chrona… pero al igual que tú, yo también lo había malinterpretado. – Las lágrimas volvieron a nacer de sus ojos, empapando la ropa del chico – Me asusté Soul, fui una miedosa y no quise decirte antes de que esto ocurriera… no quería que te lo tomaras de mala forma y esto que tenemos se terminase. – Él seguía abrazándola, con una de sus manos acarició la cabeza de su amada al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

– ¿Chrona, eh? – Suspiró – ¿Sabes? Yo también fui un cobarde, por tratarte de mala forma, por malinterpretar lo que vi, por desconfiar de ti… y por ser un egoísta. – Maka le miró con sorpresa – Así es… solo pensé en mí, no imaginé que esto también te dolería… discúlpame.

– Y tú a mi… los dos nos equivocamos – Soul acaricio la mejilla de su novia y acercó su rostro lentamente al de ella para darle un beso, uno lleno de ternura y arrepentimiento. Ella le correspondió, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que Soul quería decirle. Se amaban, pero por algo tan irrelevante como un malentendido estuvieron a punto de romper su relación, por la sombra del pasado que aún les seguía atormentando.

Tres días después, todos se encontraban reunidos en el departamento de Maka y Soul, pues ellos les habían invitado a celebrar su primer aniversario de novios. Aquella junta también la aprovechó Tsubaki para darle a conocer a todos que ella estaba esperando un hijo de su pareja, Black Star. Él estaba más que feliz, Black Star se jactaba frente a todos de que por ser "él" alguien tan Big sería el primero en ser padre de entre sus amigos. Todos asintieron ante ese comentario por parte del joven ninja, estaban alegres de su dicha y le felicitaron por la misma. Maka sonrió a Tsubaki, quién hizo lo propio para con ella, ambas descubrieron que Maka tenía razón; Black Star en efecto, hacía alarde de la situación.

Pero Kid no se quedó atrás, él también aprovechó la oportunidad de revelar que se casaría con Chrona, y que la fecha de su matrimonio ya estaba fijada. Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, inclusive Maka que ya sabía las intenciones de Kid, pero no sabía que Chrona había aceptado. Las más sorprendidas eran sin duda Patty y Liz, quienes ni siquiera sospechaban de la relación que tenía su técnico con aquella muchacha.

– Brindemos entonces, ¡Por las grandes noticias de esta noche! – Exclamó Soul mientras abrazaba a Maka, ella asintió al igual que todos y alzaron sus copas con alegría.

– ¡Por las grandes noticas de esta noche! – Repitieron todos los presentes, imitando a la pareja. Chocaron copas y luego bebieron su contenido. La noche avanzaba, estaban todos muy felices, cuando Kid llamó disimuladamente a su amigo para hablar con él. Ambos salieron del apartamento y miraron la luna en silencio, hasta que Kid decidió hablar.

– No habrás peleado con Maka por mi culpa, ¿o sí? – Preguntó sin tergiversaciones, depositando su mirada esta vez en su acompañante, quien le miró con duda.

– Me viste ¿Verdad? – Kid asintió con la cabeza, Soul sonrió.

– ¿Sabes qué? Eres un hombre con suerte…

– Lo sé, pero tú también

– Tal vez tengo más suerte que tú, Soul – Sonrió Kid, mientras volvía a mirar la luna.

– Claro, lo que digas – Él aludido le imitó, ambos observaban el cielo en silencio, hasta que alguien lo transgredió

– Así que aquí estaban – Maka estaba de pie junto a Soul, y lo abrazó mirando al cielo también. – ¿Puedo saber que hacen aquí? Deberían de estar adentro disfrutando de la fiesta – Maka sonrió

– ¿Qué hay de ti? – Cuestionó el albino, mientras la miraba de soslayo

– Estaba buscando a Kid… – Murmuró

– ¿Ah?... – Soul se sorprendió, Kid solo rió al oír aquella frase por parte de su amiga

– ¿Celoso, Soul? – Agregó Kid, mirándole inquisitivo

– Allí vamos de nuevo… – Soul miró a Maka, ella también rió a la par con Kid

– Kid, Chrona me pidió que le ayudara a buscarte. No sabía dónde te habías metido

– A, lo siento – Sonrió – Entraré…

– Bien – Kid volvió al interior del departamento para acompañar a su amada, dejando solos una vez más a Maka y Soul.

– Soul… – Maka llamó la atención de su acompañante – ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó la rubia contemplando las estrellas en el firmamento.

– En si aceptarás ser mi esposa algún día – Maka se sorprendió ante aquella declaración, pero sonrió mientras ahora miraba a los ojos al albino.

– ¿Lo dudas? – Él asintió en silencio sin dejar de mirarla.

– Un año se ha ido, y muchas cosas han pasado entre nosotros… ¿Te preocupa que hayamos discutido?

– Así es…

– Soul… no importa cuántas veces nos peleemos. Dime, ¿no solíamos discutir antes de ser novios? – Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa la muchacha, Soul se sorprendió. Era cierto, ellos siempre se peleaban por una cosa u otra.

– ¿Lo ves? No importa lo que suceda, yo no dejaré de amarte… – Murmuró sin dejar de mirarle, él sonrió

– Yo tampoco dejaré de amarte… y dime ¿Quieres tener un hijo?

– ¿Ah?... Aún somos muy jóvenes para eso, Soul – Maka se sonrojó

– Pero ¿Qué hay de Tsubaki y Black Star?

– Bueno… eso fue inesperado, pero no quieras ser igual que ellos. Lo mejor será que entremos…

– Está bien… – Ambos ingresaron nuevamente al departamento, para continuar con su celebración por el resto de la noche.

Y aunque al día siguiente tenían clases, a ninguno le importaba. No querían arruinar la alegría de aquel momento, solo disfrutaron de su satisfacción hasta el amanecer. Cada uno a su manera, pues habían alcanzado la felicidad y un motivo más por el cual continuar viviendo, sin importar lo que el destino les tuviese preparado para el futuro, porque todos habían aprendido que enfrentar el presente era la forma indicada de vivir. Teniendo siempre sus hermosos recuerdos, y esperando ansiosos el porvenir lleno de sueños que deseaban ver cumplidos.

Fin

Airi: Ah~ Ahora sí :D

Bueno, quería dejar a Kid ejem… feliz X3

Así que hice esto :O

Espero que les haya gustado, y si no fue así… dense un tiro XD (¡Es broma! o.o de mal gusto como siempre)

¿Comentarios? (tomatazos, golpes, amonestaciones son bien recibidos) ^^

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, a quienes agregaron a favoritos y a quienes comentaron, en serio!**

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
